Chance Meeting
by KNDnumbuh678
Summary: An alternate meeting for the season 6 introduction of Blaine and Dave. Enjoy


**This is my take on how season 6 could have introduced Blaine and Dave's new relationship. This is just my idea so don't be mean okay. Enjoy =) **

Kurt couldn't believe his eyes; his ex-enemy and ex-boyfriend were dating. The thought was so bizarre he couldn't think straight. He watched almost in horror and Karofsky put his large arm around Blaine. The two smiled at each other like they were really in love. Kurt shook his head and blinked back tears at the thought that he'd lost the love of his life to the man that tortured him for half his senior year. Yes he and Karofsky are friends now but this was just too much for him. Blaine raised a brow and put a light hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Kurt are you alright? I know this must be weird for you to see us together…" Kurt perked up and tried to smile. It was weird for him, but they looked so happy together he didn't have the heart to say anything.

"No it's not weird at all. I'm glad that you two have found each other." Both Blaine and Dave smiled at Kurt then each other.

"So Dave what have you been doing since graduation?" Dave straightened up a bit and looked over to the field.

"I'm the new assistant coach for the Titans. I'm also taking some management classes at the community college, next year I'm heading to Green Mountain in Vermont for fall courses and I'm also the manager at Breadsticks." Kurt blinked several time taking in everything he was told. It was great for Dave that he's doing so well for himself now, but all that also meant he could give Blaine the life Kurt couldn't.

"Wow you've really gotten going lately haven't you?" Dave laughed and Blaine took his hand. Kurt's heart sank a bit but he kept smiling. Right then a football player ran up to the three and took off his helmet.

"Sorry to interrupt Mr. Karofsky, but coach Beast is calling a "ring on it" play and none of us know what that is." Dave, Blaine and Kurt all laughed and Dave looked between the two other men.

"Well duty calls, good seeing you again Kurt." Kurt nodded and Dave followed the player back to the field.

Blaine and Kurt watched Dave brief the team on the play and laughed as some of the players began to shout in protest. Dave quickly calmed them down and went to coach Beast. They spoke for a minute and Dave ran back to the player, talked to them again, and sent them out on the field. Dave nodded to himself and walked back to the sidelines.

"So you and Dave are dating now? When did this happen?" Blaine looked back to Kurt and smiled at the memory of the night he and Dave started hanging out.

"It actually started right here. I had just gotten back and decided to check out the new team since we all graduated. I was in the stands and I saw Dave down on the field so I figured I'd say hi to him. After the game I caught up with him in the parking lot and we started talking a bit. He asked if I wanted to get some coffee and catch up some time and things just kind of escalated from there. We've really only been official for three weeks but I'm really happy." Kurt nodded doing his best not to break down.

"So what brings you back to Lima?" Kurt thought for a moment. He couldn't tell Blaine the truth that he'd come to get him back.

"I'm going to be co-directing the new glee club with Rachel. It's going toward my work study for NYADA."

"Oh that sounds awesome. You know I'm coaching the Warblers now. Looks like we're gonna be show rivals." Kurt chuckled nodding.

The crowd started cheering as the buzzer went off. The two looked at the scoreboard to see the Titans had won. The players crowded around Dave and coach Beast jumping and laughing. Dave shouted something they couldn't hear and the team headed toward the showers. Coach Beast pat Dave on the shoulder and walked in the same direction as the players. Dave looked over to Blaine and Kurt and trotted over to the two.

"Did you guys see that last play? Man the boys really pulled it off tonight." Dave put Blaine in a playful headlock and shook Kurt's shoulder in excitement. The three smiled though Kurt's was forced.

"Okay go I have to go talk to the team but I'll be back. Or do you guys wanna come with me. Kurt I'm sure the boys would wanna hear from an alumni." Kurt shook his head.

"No thanks Dave I'd better be getting going, Rachel and I need to coordinate for our first official glee club meeting. I'll see you two around though." Dave nodded and shook Kurt's hand firmly. Giving Blaine a quick peck on the cheek he headed for the locker room.

"Well it was good seeing you Kurt."

"Yeah you to." The two shook hands and Kurt left.

**Well that's that. Hope you guys liked my alternate intro idea. I might make another one about just Dave and Blaine and their relationship. Anyways give me some feedback because I love to get new ideas. KK bye-bye =) **


End file.
